CartesianAsymptote
Rich Steele's element is Calcium. His chumhandle is cartesianAsymptote, and he types in #00FF00.__TOC__ Appearance You decide to check your appearence. Your DARK BROWN HAIR is kinda just hangin' there doing its own thing. You are wearing your trademark GRAY VEST overtop your BLACK T-SHIRT, which bears the INFINITY SYMBOL. Pinned to your vest is a PLAYER PIN. unfortunatly it lacks scanning abilities. What a fancy pair of BLUE JEANS you happen to be wearing. You are also wearing your brand new BLACK SNEAKERS, which have GREEN TRIMMINGS. Finally, you refuse to go anywhere without your TRUSTY SHADES, even though you wear them too low to see through. They are mearly for ASTHETIC PURPOSES only. Introduction Your name is RICH STEELE. You have many INTERESTS, but your PRIME FOCCI are MATHEMATICS and NUMBERS. Many of your friends consider you as somewhat of a GENIUS, however you do not let that go to your head. You have pledged to use your high intellect for the BENEFIT OF SOCIETY. You have unnaturally STRONG BONES, yet this does nothing for your low overall MUSCLE STRENGTH. You do indulge in several physical activities anyway however, especially VOLLEYBALL, an outlet for your MAD HOPS. You enjoy many VIDEOGAMES. You can not wait to play the much raved about SBURB with your chums, however it will never take the spot of your favorite video game of all time. That spot is reserved for TWEWY, as shown by the various posters in your room. Also in your room are various cartons of BEN AND JERRY'S CINNAMON BUN ICE CREAM. You could live off of that stuff. You like YO-YOS, however you can only preform the most BASIC TRICKS. Despite your GEEKIENESS, you are quite friendly and have many FRIENDS. You are always willing to help them, but you often OVERCOMPLICATE THE SIMPLE. Your Pestertag is cartesianAsymptote (#00FF00) and As an expression of your mathematic devotion, you add math puns and homonyms 2 your verbal equations. Any numerical numbers you type are in binary. (2= to or too, 10= two). Modus You use the Rubik's Modus. Captchalogued cards just get added to a pile (as big as the ammount of cards in your Sylladex), and may be freely used at will without disturbing other cards. However, one must retrieve said item in order to use it. When one desires to remove something from their sylladex while using the Rubik's Modus, the card gets broken down into 9 pieces, on one face of a blank Rubik's Cube. The cube is then scrambled. The item is dropped from the deck once the face containing those pieces is properly solved. Up to 6 items may be stored on the cube at once for removal due to the fact that it is a six-sided cube, BUT other cards may be stored in the deck that are not currently "cubed". Also, since each card is a seperate face, it is possible to release one while keeping the others in the cube (by solving only one side). Smart users of this Modus pre-solve part of an item's face if they think they may need to use an item in a pinch. (Ex. Make the face for smoke bombs one twist away from being solved, so they can be used almost immediatly when needed.) Pressing the center cube of an item's face can toggle whether it will be ejected at high speeds or not, making weaponizing possible. Cards in the deck are gray. When assigned to the Cube, a card becomes red, blue, green, yellow, orange, or white. Expert use of this Modus requires extreme forsight, as fully solving an unprepared Rubik's Cube in the heat of battle trying to get an item that you didn't plan on needing can be quite difficult. Also, you kinda need to know how to solve a Rubik's Cube, which you do. That kinda helps. Strife When you were young, your grandfather built you a Yo-yo, an item that you cherish to this day. It is because of these fond memories that you have chosen to weild the mighty Yo-yo as your weapon of choice. Sadly, you are not very experienced in the ways of the Yo. You can however release it and make it return or sorta swirl it around in a circle or something. Weren't the first Yo-yos really just rocks on strings that cavemen threw at animals while hunding? Yo-yoin should really get back to its roots. Sometimes you think it would be cool if you could create some awesome Yo-yo with retractable blades and a laser srting or something awesome like that through a complex alchemical system by using various devices to produce wacky combinations of Captchalogued cards. It is a shame that, to your knowledge, no such system exists. Relationships Good friends with satiricalCeres. Old pals with turbulentIgnition. Links Binary conversion Tool- http://acc6.its.brooklyn.cuny.edu/~gurwitz/core5/nav2tool.html Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Guardians Category:Time Category:Session 4